


Who better to fall for

by Rose_Maryam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, poor baby boys need some happiness, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: If there was any person Castiel didn't mind suffering for, it was a particular ill-tempered hunter with a penchant for drinking and distancing himself from people who cared about him. Who better to fall for than this gruff man who actually loved him? Dean doesn't think this could possibly be his reality, hunters don't get happy endings, but here he is in Cass' arms so perhaps it isn't all that far fetched.





	Who better to fall for

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not finished, I will try to update as much as possible, thank you for reading.

It had never been the strong suit of Dean Winchester to display fully his vulnerabilities but as a quickwitted fallen angel's sly fingers found their way to the softest parts of him he had no qualms being open. As Cass' calloused hands gripped his thighs pinning him to the bed Dean couldn't suppress his ragged breath as he had hoped to, not wanting to appear weak in his current state. Cass, of course, thought he was anything but, being with him to Cass was greater than any reward in heaven. Hearing his voice and seeing him come undone like this panting and strung out underneath him was a euphoria Cass didn't believe he was worthy of. The endless string of curses and breathless renditions of the angel's alias were the sweetest succor to the war-torn heart of this lost man. While Dean squirmed beneath him Castiel showed no signs of relenting.

 It was no secret that Dean was incompetent in the delicate art of pathos but underneath Cass, he was made an expert. Dean was coming closer with every touch of his lover's skin against his. Castiel resigned to show mercy on the hunter beneath him, leaning forward to press a loving kiss against his lips and slowly tracing his neck with nimble fingers finding the zipper on his jeans and gently unzipping it. A light moan rose from Dean's trembling lips as Castiel brushed his fingers against Dean's hardening cock. This along with the angel's own arousal quickly becoming distinguished spurred him to continue with greater urgency. Haphazardly ripping off clothes and straddling Dean's hips eager to please as always.

Dean, not wanting to let Cass have too much control, promptly reached around his neck gaining access to the sensitive hair on the back of the angel's head and pulled. Then, as much as he could the angel gave a reassuring nod before Dean pulled Cass's head down to his half hard cock. They had done this many times in the past but it was always a shock for Cass at first.

 

 

 

-THIS IS A SPACER, iT WILL BE REMOVED WHEN WORK IS FINISHED-


End file.
